<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Werewolves, Alchemy, Thieving – Oh, My! by Dawn21Saber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216136">Werewolves, Alchemy, Thieving – Oh, My!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn21Saber/pseuds/Dawn21Saber'>Dawn21Saber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Some projection thrown in for angst, Varian Angst (Disney), Varian has social anxiety, for very obvious reasons-, will add more as this progresses, 𝗷𝘂𝘀𝘁 𝗮 𝗱𝗮𝘀𝗵</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27216136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn21Saber/pseuds/Dawn21Saber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots focusing around Varian, Angry, and Catalina and their absolutely FANTASTIC sibling dynamic! Other characters will be featured but never the main focus.</p><p> </p><p>Range from during canon, pre-canon, post-canon, canon divergences, and AUs! So if something mentioned isn’t canon, this is why!</p><p>Sometimes they may go over one chapter or have a second part to it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angry | Keira &amp; Red | Catalina (Disney), Angry | Keira &amp; Varian (Disney), Red | Catalina &amp; Varian (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Werewolves, Alchemy, Thieving – Oh, My!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rapunzel brings a proposition to Varian. He is... not particularly fond of the idea...</p><p> </p><p>TW: social anxiety, general feelings of anxiety, small breakdown (just some crying and huggin)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruddiger chittered and rolled an apple across the table. He sat down and patted the red fruit with his paws, looking up expectantly at the working alchemist.</p><p>Varian had his tongue stuck out in concentration, eyes narrowed as he focused on the solution in the beaker held over a flame. He heard his raccoon companion’s chittering and risked a look over. He spotted the shiny plump apple the little critter had brought him.</p><p>”Just a minute more, Ruddiger,” the teen replied, turning back to the beaker of brown liquid bubbling over the small flame. “Ah! There we go! Now, we’re cooking with kerosene!” the boy cheered as he reached under his desk and grabbed a bag.</p><p>Ruddiger tilted his head as he sniffed it and smelt the familiar smell of marshmallows.</p><p>Ah, his boy was making cocoa.</p><p>He whined slightly. He couldn’t have it. According to Varian, it was bad for him and could make him very sick if he drank even the tiniest amount.</p><p>Varian heard the whine and glanced at his animal companion. “Don’t worry, bud,” he said with a smile. “I thought of you. See?” He tapped a beaker nearby.</p><p>The beaker was small enough that Ruddiger could hold it in his paws and was filled with a clear yellow liquid that had bits of fruit floating in it.</p><p>Ruddiger chirped and bounced over to it, sniffing the apple juice. He reached a paw in a snagged a piece of fruit on one of his claws, popping it in his mouth. He purred happily at the taste of peach, a fruit he didn’t have often.</p><p>Varian laughed as he watched the critter drink the juice and eat the fruit. He dropped marshmallows in his own drink, picking it up with his gloved hand. He sipped carefully on the cocoa, mindful not to burn his tongue.</p><p>Just as he put the beaker down, there came a knock at his door. Giving a quick glance at his preoccupied companion, Varian shrugged and got out of his chair. He wondered who could be at his door before he remembered he was working in his lab in the castle.</p><p>His suspicions were correct as, upon opening the door, a bright smile and blonde hair greeted him, green eyes glimmering with joy.</p><p>Rapunzel, the princess of Corona, was beaming like the sun. She had her hands behind her back and an excited jump in her stance.</p><p>”Oh, uh, hey, Rapunzel – <em>whoa!”</em> Varian have a yell of surprise when Rapunzel suddenly grabbed his hand and began dragging him along behind her as she dashed down the hall. “Ah! S-slow down, Princess! Where are we going and why me?”</p><p>Rapunzel seemed to realize what she’d just down and halted, giving a nervous giggle. “Sorry, V!” she said, releasing his hand. “There’s just these two girls I’d really like you to meet cause I feel you’d get along with them great! Lance is taking care of them because they used to be thieves but are trying to reform and help out around Corona and they’re super cool and they’re only a couple years young than you and –“</p><p>”Ah, slow down,” Varian said as he held his hands up.</p><p>It wasn’t that he was having trouble understanding – oh, he understood perfectly – but she was implying that he <em>meet new people</em>.</p><p>Meeting new people that, granted, were his age, but still new people.</p><p>Oh, sun, he was never going to escape this with the bubbly princess that stood in front of him.</p><p>Varian put his hands together in front of his face and took a deep breath. “Why?”</p><p>Rapunzel titled her head in confusing. “Why? Well, it’s a chance for you to meet new people!” she responded with a smile.</p><p>”No, no, I get that,” the alchemist clarified, “but there’s more, isn’t there?” He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “You know very well I do not do good meeting people.”</p><p>The blonde looked away for a moment as she grew nervous. Her cheeks flushed red at being caught and she messed with a strand of hair by her face.</p><p>”Because they don’t know you.”</p><p>Varian gave her a puzzled look. “What do you –?”</p><p>”Varian,” Rapunzel began, placing her hands on his shoulders with an uncharacteristically serious expression, “I... I want you to have friends your age. Eugene and I, while close to your age, are dating and I will be crowned Queen eventually, hopefully with Eugene as King. We’re not always going to be there. And Cassandra...” the princess trailed off, eyes saddening, “I’m not sure <em>who</em> she is anymore. I want this to work out fine, but it’s not looking good on either side.” She gave her head a shake before giving the teenager a kind smile. “Angry and Red don’t know you, Varian. This is a fresh start for you and them both. They don’t know your past, they won’t judge you for it. Heck, they’ve got a past of their own they aren’t proud of either.”</p><p>”Yeah, but they didn’t try to murder the royal family,” Varian muttered, expression going dark as he gently grabbed Rapunzel’s wrists. He moved her hands off his shoulders. “Look, I-I appreciate the thought – really, I do – but... I don’t know if I am ready.” He gestured to himself and his tired eyes. “I haven’t slept for the nightmares, you know this, and I’m constantly afraid of disappointing one of you again. Or worse, hurting one of you. I-I don’t want to feel like that around them, too.” He gave pause, looking down before speaking again. “I don’t want to hurt them over some <em>stupid mist-ake</em>.” His voice cracked as tears welled in his eyes.</p><p>Rapunzel wrapped him in a sisterly hug. She had thought this might happen. Ever since he’d been redeemed, Varian had been struggling... <em>bad</em>.</p><p>He’d become quiet, barely speaking, and when he would rant, he’d cut himself short and apologize. He would always apologize to the maids and servants who had to deal with his alchemical mishaps, many times dismissing them and doing it himself to avoid troubling them. He was constantly trying to help Rapunzel, Eugene, and any castle staff, wanting to prove he wasn’t as bad a person as every thought him out to be. Anytime he would make a mistake, he would apologize profusely and nearly breakdown in tears. Rapunzel had even caught him muttering how much of a screw up he was to himself after a particularly nasty accident in his lab that destroyed a wall and almost crushed him. She had stepped in and comforted him until he had calmed down enough to talk.</p><p>That’s the day she learned how bad his mental state really was.</p><p>He was terrified of hurting people again, whether willingly or not. And, so, he tried to make up for it by helping around the castle, which, more often than not, backfired especially if alchemy was involved. It’s why he was so reserved now except for around her and Eugene. Even around his father he was reserved, but he was beginning to break out of that after long talks between the two after discussing what had happened during his imprisonment.</p><p>Rapunzel tightened her hug. “Oh, Varian,” she murmured, feeling his tears soak into her dress, “I know it’s hard for you, and I understand where your coming from.” They released from the embrace as Varian began wiping his eyes and sniffling. “I’m not asking for you to immediately be your eccentric, nerdy little self around them,” she gave a small laugh as Varian rolled his visible eye, the other now hidden behind his blue and black bangs. “I’m just asking for you to give it a shot. If you start feeling overwhelmed or uncomfortable, you can leave and I’ll come with you.” She gave him a empathetic smile. “I don’t want you to force yourself into it. And, hey, if you do end up liking them, we can gradually get the three of you together for small periods of time so you don’t overwhelm yourself!”</p><p>Varian relaxed and gave a smile with a nod. “Thanks, Rapunzel...” he said. “I... I would actually like to meet them. You seemed pretty excited about it.”</p><p>Rapunzel’s eyes lit up as she grabbed Varian and spun him around with a grin. “Oh, I most definitely am!” she exclaimed as she placed him back down. “They remind me of you a little bit. They’re both incredibly street smart and I feel the three of you could learn a bit from each other, too!”</p><p>Varian chuckled as he listened to the blonde chat away. They walked down the hall towards the castle doors, where Angry and Red would be waiting with Lance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>End of the first part! This one was going to be a one-shot but uh I kinda felt this one needed to be two parts so I could make a second one focusing just on them! This one featured more of Varian and Rapunzel’s dynamic, but the next will be all Varian, Angry, and Catalina/Red!</p><p> </p><p>I will do my best to appease your sibling bonding needs so feel free to drop requests (they can be angsty or wholesome, it does not matter) 😌</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>